


Sunburnt

by Demonqueen21



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family Trip, Fun, M/M, Sunburn, beach, skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen21/pseuds/Demonqueen21
Summary: Yuuri takes a trip to the beach with his family and gets burned. Conrad helps ease his pain.





	

Rated: T for mature suggestion. It’s just a little drabble/one-shot  
Disclaimer: I don’t own KKM  
Pairing: Conyuu

Sunburnt

The sun shines brightly as laughs fill the air. A young teen chases after a beach ball while his older brother calls out to him to be careful. His cheerful mother sits in the shade watching her boys, now grown up, still act like her adorable children. She sighs happily and leans into her husband.  
“They really have grown up, haven’t they?” he smiled.  
“I wish they’d just stay kids forever, don’t you, Honey?”  
“Boys have to grow up sometime, Sweetheart,”  
“I know, but I don’t like it! YUU-CHAN! STAY MOMMY’S LITTLE BOY FOREVER!!!” She calls out startling the boy, who trips over his feet flustered.  
“M-Mom! What brought that on?!” He whines.   
“What do you expect? We use to come here a lot as kids, it’s only natural for her to reminisce. Although usually you’d wear a cute little girl’s swimsuit,” Shori says with a glint in his eyes.  
“Not you too! You’re suppose to be on my side!” Yuuri sighs. Still, he can’t help but smile. He can’t remember the last time they went to the beach as a family like this. It seems like forever ago. The grainy sand beneath his hands and feet, the shining sun in the sky, playing beach ball with his brother...grinning, the young boy grabs the ball he was chasing after earlier and runs back to his family.   
“Shori! Catch!” Yuuri yells as the ball goes flying right into the back of his older brother’s head.  
“Hey! At least wait until I’m looking at you!” The older boy shouts back. Yuuri can’t help but laughing as the older boy chases him along the beach.  
“That’s enough you two! It’s lunch time!”  
“Coming!”  
Their little family blanket was filled with sandwiches, pastas, fruits, and a nice cooler full of drinks. The family laughs and talks happily as they eat, not leaving a bite left for the ants.  
“Man, I’m full! I think I’m going to take a nap,” Yuuri says as he lays down on the blanket and rolls over.  
“You’re tiring out already?” His brother asks.  
“Sorry, I just can’t help it when I have so much good food, you know that,” he giggles as he closes his eyes feeling the warmth of the sun on his back.   
How much time passed, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that the warmth he was feeling on his back is now a solid burning sensation which woke him up. He sits up with a yelp as his back sears.  
“How long was I ow-out?” He groggily asks his mother, who has a sleeping father laying next to her.   
“It’s only been an hour and a half, why? Did you get burned?”  
“Yeah, I think so. How’s it look?” he turns around to show his bright red back.  
“Oh my goodness! Did you not put on sunscreen like I told you to! You’re going to ruin your perfect skin! Oh, Yuu-Chan,” His mother sighs as she places a hand on her cheek.  
“Eheheh, sorry mom. I guess I forgot. I better go for a swim to cool it down,” he stands and starts to run off closer to the nice cool waves.  
“Wait! Put some sunscreen on!”  
“I’m already burned! It won’t help much!”   
“I swear that boy…” She sighs as she watches her son flop into the water before turning her attention back to her sleeping husband.   
The nice cool water engulfs the young, burning boy. The icy water clashes with his burning back sending shivers down his spine.  
“Aaaahhh, man! This feels the best,” he says as he floats on the idle waves, water drifting over his pale skin. It’s been so long since he’s been able to relax like this. The water doesn’t even seem like it’s something that could be magical. It’s just normal water. That is, it was just normal water.  
“Oh no,” he feels the similar sensation as his body is pulled underneath the waves. His head bobs up slightly, and he reaches for anything within reach to grab onto. The pull is too strong, and he’s under the waves, slowly falling deeper and deeper into the ocean.   
Or a fountain.   
“Heika!” Yuuri hears a familiar voice call out to him, and he looks up to see his ever loyal knight offering him a towel and a hand from the fountain.   
“Thanks Conrad. And it’s just Yuuri,” he grabs the older man’s calloused hand which still feels soft beneath his fingertips. The young boy’s hand lingers just a moment longer than it should before he breaks his touch to grab the towel to dry his hair.   
“Of course, Yuuri,” Conrad flashes his charming smile, and Yuuri feels a wave of heat flush his cheeks. He goes to towel dry his exposed chest and arms in an attempt to distract himself from the handsome man in front of him. “Even though you are king, you may need to be careful of your fashion sense,” the older man giggles as the young boy blushes harder.  
“Give me a break, I was at the beach!” he laughs at the older man’s teasing. This is how it should be. Just the two of them laughing and goofing off like they’re in their own world. Yuuri looks into Conrad’s chocolate eyes which glinted in the sunlight. He goes and wraps the towel around the younger boy, who to both their surprise, cries out and jumps forward, right into Conrad’s chest.   
“Y-Yuuri!” His surprise is ever apparent on his face, but not for long as he composes himself and wraps his arms around the slim shoulders in front of him.  
“A-Ah! No! Don’t!” Yuuri cried as he pressed his chest closer into the older man. “My back is all sunburnt from the beach.”  
“Ah, that’s an easy fix,” he smiles. “Come on, I have a cream in my room.”  
“You do? Wow, I was expecting you to send me off to Gisela or something. Why do you have sunburn cream?”  
“I have it since we do training in the courtyard, the sun gets pretty harsh somedays. If you prefer, I can send you to a healer,” he smiles behind that poker face of his, calm and friendly, but not giving anything away. Not his true feelings, not a hint of emotion.   
“N-No, your room is fine,” the young boy stammers out, his face almost as red as his back. If the knight noticed, which Yuuri was almost sure he did, he did not say a thing. He just led the younger boy down the hallway and into homely room.   
“Lay on the bed, and I’ll rub it on your back,” he rummages through a drawer against the wall. The younger boy lays face down on the bed and buries his face into the fluffy pillow. He hides his head knowing his face is giving away his real emotions, but the pillow smells like Conrad’s strong, earthy scent making Yuuri want to bury his head deeper into it. “It may be a little cold, Heika.”  
“It’s YuuRIII THAT’S COLD!!!!” His head shot up as his fingers clung to the edges of the pillow. The icy cream sends shivers down his spine and tingles his toes. Or maybe it was just the touch of the older man making him tingle all over.   
“I told you it was going to be cold, Yuuri,” Conrad’s voice gave away a slight teasing tone, and the older man couldn’t help but smile as he watched the younger boy’s toes curl and fingers clench at the bedsheets as he rubbed the cream along his red skin which is usually so pale.   
His cool fingers rub up and down his spine, twisting little circles along his shoulders. He slowly flattens his hand to cup and rub along Yuuri’s frail sides, down to his hips and into the small of his back. The young teen shivers and shakes under the touch of the older man, his breathing slowly becoming deep and raspy. His own fingers betray him and shakily grasp at anything they can reach, which from his position, is only the white bedsheets.   
The older man watches in silence, a small grin on his face hidden from the younger boy. He could have easily just sent the king to a healer, in fact, he probably should have sent the king to a healer, but having this boy panting and clinging to his sheets gives him a tight heat in his pants that he craves for the weeks on end while the boy visits home. This is easily an abuse of power, but Conrad is sure his king will forgive him. Yuuri would always forgivi-  
“A-Ah! C-Conrad! I-” Shocked, Conrad immediately removes his hands and watches as the young boy exhaustedly pants and quivers in his bedsheets. “C-Conrad. I...”   
“Yuuri, are you okay? Does it hurt?” Conrad didn’t know whether to hug him or leave him.   
“No, it felt good. I just...t-there’s another...burn,” the younger boy hides his head, but his blush travels all the way to his ears and neck.   
“I see. Where exactly is this burn?” the slightly confused older man couldn’t understand the reason for the king’s sudden outburst, but he would dutifully assist the boy however he wished. He dips his fingers in the cool cream in preparation.   
“It’s...a little...lower…” the young boy mumbles into the fluffy pillow. Conrad places his fingers on the small of his back and begins to make idle circles down his tailbone. The boy quivers and squirms slightly, the pillow barely muffling his erotic moans. “C-Conrad…” he barely whispers.   
“Yes, Your Majesty?”  
“C-Call me by my n-name,” the boy half whispers, half moans. The older man twirls his fingers lower and lower along the line of his king’s swim trunks.   
“Whatever you wish, Yuuri,” a glint shines in his eye as he watch the young boy squirm at the sound of his own name. He flattens his hand along the young boy’s hips and dips his fingers beneath the elastic waistband while leaning forward to whisper in his king’s ear. His black hair smells like the salty water. “Yuuri. How do you feel, Yuuri? Does the cream feel good, Yuuri?” Each word escapes his lips in a low husky voice making the young boy cling to the sheets and squirm.   
“I-It feels...amazing, Conrad,” the young majesty can barely pant out. His ragged breathing and his blush extending from his ears to his neck is almost as enticing to the older knight as the fact that the young boy is desperately clinging to his bed sheets.   
Conrad’s skilled fingers running down his spine and his calloused hand, so soft against his skin, sends electricity down to his very toes. Yuuri cannot feel the burn on his back anymore because a new burn has erupted from the pits of his stomach, migrating lower and begging for that touch. The young boy can barely breath, his pants and slight moans desperately escaping his tightly sealed lips, not to give away his predicament to his loyal servant. He feels the tips of Conrad’s fingers sliding below the elastic on his swim trunks and a tightness in the pits of his stomach begs for those fingers to slip forward. The heat and euphoria makes his head spin.  
“C-Conrad!” he can’t help but cry out. Again, the older man freezes, not knowing whether to continue or to stop. “I...uh...I think...I’m okay now,” he breathlessly whispers, his head still buried in the knight’s pillow. “I think...I just need a bath now...thank you,” he slightly tilted his head to smile at the older man, his face burning more than his back ever was. That’s enough for the older man to understand the situation.   
“Of course, Yuuri. I shall take my leave then,” He stands and heads towards the door. “Just relax in the bath,” Conrad flashes a reassuring smile towards the boy, but his face has already returned to being buried deep within the pillows surrounding him.   
Once he’s alone in the hall, Conrad can’t help but smile knowing the young king loved his touch. He looks at his hand, and smiles.   
He muses as he walks down the hall, “Perhaps I should take him to a beach around here…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge, huge, HUGE KKM fan and none of my friends will watch it. Plz, I'm so lonely in this fandom all by myself (hmu plz, I'm friendly)


End file.
